Grissom's New Years Surprise!
by gsrbritfan
Summary: GSR - 1st of 3 sequels to 'Santa Grissom's Lap' but can stand alone as a one shot story.lots of fluff.


**Disclaimer** – _I do not own CBS, CSI or any of the characters (Does anybody even bother to read these disclaimers?)Oh I don't own Giorgio Armarni, either._

_**A/N** This is the first of three sequels to Santa Grissom's Lap, this will not be humorous as the previous story, but more centered on a romantic note to balance out all the humor, but the next two sequels will be. This story is not beta'd so any mistakes are all mine. Please R&R. Enjoy!_

**Grissom's New Years Surprise!**

Sara had everything set up for her surprise for Gil this evening, Catherine and Nick were covering their shifts tonight being on call, as a payment for their enjoyment of the labs Christmas party, provided by Sara getting Grissom, Ecklie and Brass to dress up all festive.

Catherine had been shopping with her and helped her pick out a dress and a suit for Gil, along with some other items she would require for the surprise. Catherine had even managed to pull Sara into Victoria's secrets to buy a special gift for Gil.

Warrick had his orders from Sara and knew what he had to do and when to help her with the surprise, he was one of only two, of the group of friends and co-workers that had an inkling for what she was up to, and he had been stunned at first, but then chuckled at the thought of the shock on his bosses face when she revealed her surprise.

"You go girl! I guess someone needs to take the initiative" Warrick had said and hugged her.

"Yeah well you know me Warrick, I like to grab the bull by the horns so to speak" she chuckled.

Greg and Nick had their instructions for the night, even though both of them couldn't work out what Sara was really up to. They had both pestered her asking for more information for several days, trying to find out what she was going to do as a surprise for their boss, but to no avail would Sara give up any more details to them.

"Aw come on Sar you can tell me" Nick had whined to her after a failed attempt to get her to spill the beans.

"No! Nick I'm sorry but I can't tell you, I want it to be just perfect, so I don't want it getting spoiled by someone slipping up and letting the secret out" Sara had said exasperatedly, then her face had softened at Nick's look of sorry for bugging you "It's really important to me Nick, you understand don't you" she smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, I do, sorry Sara and I will try to keep Greg from pestering you too" he had said and kissed her on the cheek "Friends" he said.

"Yeah always cowboy" she chuckled.

When she had asked Brass to do his part in springing the surprise, he had frowned in confusion and then when realization dawned on him a huge grin adorned his face. Then she asked him another favor that she really wanted from him, he was absolutely stunned, then with watery eyes he had hugged her and kissed her on the cheek saying "You try and stop me Cookie"

All she had to do now was to get Gil to leave the pile of paperwork he was trying to work through, so they could then go home eat, relax and sleep before their big night.

Gil was still unaware that he would not be working the night shift this New years eve, and Sara wanted it this way until she would tell him when they would normally be getting ready for work.

The only big problem that Sara knew she had in pulling off her big plan was her nerves, Gil was so in tune with Sara since they had become intimate, that he could always tell what mood she was in or what emotions she was experiencing.

She knew she was acting a little jumpy, active and excited today, Gil had already used his inquiring one raised eyebrow look at her on two occasions so far, and her outright lying to Gil was not an option in her book, so she had easily passed her actions of as too much caffeine intake, which she had actually done so it wasn't a direct lie.

She just hoped she could avoid answering his questions if he started asking what was up with her, this would be her hardest task in carrying out her plan.

**2008200820082008**

They were at home now sat at the dinning room table eating a light meal before they would normally go to bed, and Sara was pushing her food around idly on her plate with her fork, but not really eating it and deep in thought.

Gil had been watching her closely, she seemed distracted "Sara are you feeling okay" Gil said softly.

Sara carried on playing with the scrambled eggs on her plate totally oblivious to her surroundings and being spoken to, as she was too deep in her thoughts.

Gil frowned then narrowed his eyes inquisitively at her not hearing him "Sara" he again said a little louder this time. _Where are you Sara?_ he thought

Again she never responded to him "Sara all my cockroaches are out and running around the kitchen" he said a bit louder with a smirk, knowing full well the words were not registering in her head "Sara" he almost shouted and clicked his fingers in front of her face to snap her out of her thoughts. _Wow she really is totally out of it, normally if I even mention my pet roaches at home she tenses and rants on about how dirty they are, and with her being a germaphobe she would be manically cleaning by now!_

"What! oh sorry Gill, yeah thats okay" she shook her head then smiled softly at him, knowing she had been caught up in her thoughts of the night.

"Sara are you okay? it's just that you have just said it was okay for my cockroaches to be free and crawling around the kitchen" he looked at her a little worriedly. _Now I know_ s_omething is definitely going on with her, what could it possibly be?_

"WHAT!" she exclaimed loudly and jumped up quickly to head to the kitchen _Oh god germs multiplying, breeding bacteria, disease, illness,dirty little things. _her mind went into panic at the thought of the cockroaches.

"Sara will you just sit down please and tell me what is bothering you" Gil said pulling on her arm to get her to sit on his lap.

"Gilbert Grissom I swear to god if those damn bugs are in my kitchen I will..." her loud words were abruptly stopped by Gil kissing her on the mouth hard to stop her tirade, he even tilted his head to deepen the kiss as Sara body melted into his. _Thats the best way to stop her mid rant!_

Sara pulled away to catch her breath and was about to carry on her rant "Sara I was only joking calm down, I said it because you were off in a world of your own and not listening to me when I spoke" he kissed her again softly "Honey what is bothering you?, you have been acting tense and jumpy all day" _Please for the love of god don't say fine, okay or nothing because I know different _he thought

Sara laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed heavily "I just feel a little edgy and distracted, all the coffee I drank today probably hasn't helped me" she said softly as she closed her eyes trying to feign tiredness, and hoping it would put him off any more questions. _Think quick Sidle you need to stall him _she thought.

Gil turned his head to the side and saw that her eyes were shut, so he gently kissed her temple and repositioned his grip on her and stood with her still in his arms. _Yeah I know the tactic Sara go to sleep and avoid my questions, okay, but when we wake I am only going to ask you again and you know it!_

"Gil your back, your going to hurt yourself" Sara said softly.

"Shhhhhh...i am taking you to bed, I think we both need the sleep" he said carrying her into the bedroom and placing her softly on the bed "Need help undressing honey?" he asked her quietly.

"Uh huh" came the muffled reply, she was actually nodding of now, all the extra energy she must have used today must have tired her more than she thought.

Gil gently undressed her with a little help from her, then she snuggled under the covers in just her tank top and panties as he went to the bathroom to carry out his usual bedtime routine. _Maybe she really is tired, she has been energetic enough today._

Ten minutes later he got in bed with her just wearing his boxers, and spooned up next to her, he kissed her on the side of the neck then settled down to sleep.

Sara sighed "Mmmmmmm" already almost asleep.

**2008200820082008**

When Gil awoke it was reading 6pm on the nightstand clock, he reached his hand to Sara's side of the bed but she was not there, and the sheets were cold indicating she had been gone a while.

He sat up against the headboard "Sara honey" he shouted worriedly, he was still a bit concerned at her earlier behavior and the knowledge that Sara had a tendency to run away from her problems if they became too much for her. _Where are you Sara and what is going on?_

Not getting an answer he rubbed his eyes clear of sleep and got out of bed and grabbed his robe and made his way into the bathroom to take care of his full bladder.

On entering the bathroom he noticed a letter taped to the vanity mirror, but without his glasses he knew he would struggle to read it so he decided to relive himself first, wash his hands then take the letter back to the bed to collect his glasses of the nightstand. _Please don't let this be a letter telling me she has left me, I couldn't bear it if she did._

As he did this and sat on the bed apprehensively he noticed a suit bag hung up on the closet door, and further scanning around the room a jewelers box sat on the chest. Frowning in confusion he looked down at the letter that was written on good quality cream colored paper in Sara's chicken scratch handwriting, it read

_My dearest Gil,_

_you are probably frowning and wondering what the hell is going on if you are reading this, well my being distracted earlier has a lot to do it with it and will all become clear to you later tonight. I know you trust me Gil... intimately even! I trust you too with my whole heart, life and soul. Please trust me tonight because I have what I hope is a wonderful surprise for you. If you will just follow my instructions to the letter and not worry, we will soon be together for what I promise will be a wonderful evening._

_First of all we are both off work tonight, I have got us both cover and Catherine and Nick will be on call for us unless a body with bugs comes in!_

_You have a new shirt and suit in the bag hanging on the closet door, please get dressed in to it and be ready to be picked up from home at 8pm. _

_You will then be driven to the Bellagio hotel, where you will need to go to the reception desk and give them your name and they will give you further instructions._

_Hank has already been fed and walked and is now with the sitter._

_Please do not eat as we will be dinning later._

_There is a gift for you on the chest, the reason for the gift I will make clear later tonight._

_You know I love you Gil will all my heart, I always have and always will._

_See you soon my love._

_yours Sara_

Gil put down the letter on the nightstand and went over to the dresser and picked up the dark blue jewelers box and opened it slowly, and what he saw inside made him gasp. Sat on the cushion in the box was a pair of platinum cuff links in the shape of tarantulas with tiny diamonds placed where the eyes were, and as he moved the box about the light refracted of the eyes casting multicolored beams around the room, he smiled his boyish grin at the thought of her knowing him like no one ever could.

He put the box back down on the dresser and went to the suit bag to have a look. He opened it up and took out the garments within which were a light baby blue silk shirt, and a fine cut black Giorgio Armarni suit with a handkerchief in the breast pocket the same color as his shirt.

He put the hanger back on the closet door and looked at the clock again which now read 6.30pm, he decided he would have enough time for a soak in the tub with some of Sara's bath bubbles and oils, a guilty little pleasure that she had introduced him to but the others knew nothing about.

**2008200820082008**

By 7.45pm he was mostly dressed and fixing the beautiful cuff links in place, he had soaked in the tub, then spent some time with his grooming, and now with everything done he placed the suit jacket on and fastened the buttons. Even though he was not usually a vain man he went over to the closet door to look at himself in the full length mirror and was pleased with the results. He chuckled when he thought of the surprise Sara would receive, and how she may react.

8pm on the dot there was a loud knock to the door and when Gil opened it his very good friend Jim Brass was stood there with a huge grin on his face "Hello Gil, your chariot awaits kind sir" Jim chuckled at the entomologists mild shock then narrowed suspicious eyes.

"What no cap chauffeur James?, the standards of service these days are really dropping" Gil shot back with a smug grin.

"Very funny Gil, did someone buy you a sense of humor for Christmas" Jim said as a joke as he led the way to his Ford Taurus car parked in the driveway.

"No! It's always been here, I just don't get to many opportunities to use it in my line of work" Gil remarked as he got in the car "So what is she up to Jim" he said turning to his friend.

"Sorry Gill no can do, I value my life too much" he chuckled as he started the engine "I am only acting as driver to help Sara out, then I am off back to work"

"Come on Jim just give me one clue, and if I guess right I wont tell her I promise" Gil pleaded with his friend, he wasn't very good with surprises and the frustration of not knowing was killing him.

"No! Sara would have my ass and have me buried where no one will ever find me if I even give you a hint, so stop whining and suck it up the girl wants to surprise you, let her" Jim said seriously.

Gil huffed then pouted sulking leaning back in the seat for the forty five minute journey.

**2008200820082008**

Twenty minutes later and Gil was stood at the reception desk "Mr Grissom I believe you have some information for me" he said to the young smartly dress man.

"Ah yes we have been expecting you, here you go Sir enjoy your stay with us" the young man said with a smile as he handed over a room key card.

Gil walked away from the desk then looked down at the card in his hand which read the penthouse suit _God this must have cost her a small fortune the penthouse on New years eve, what is she up to I wonder?_he thought to himself as he entered one of the lifts that was empty then pressed the button for the top floor and entered the card for access to the restricted top floor and the penthouse.

As the lift climbed upwards, his stomach developed butterflies at the anticipation of what he could probably expect tonight, probably a nice romantic meal in the hotel dinning room then possibly a dance or two, they would probably retire to the room to see in the New year, and there would be sex, oh yeah lots of that.

The lift came to a stop with a ping sounding that he had reached the top floor and brought him out of his musings, and with a last look In the lift mirrors he ran his hand over his newly clean shaved jaw and nodded to himself.

Stepping out of the lift he saw the double solid wood doors of the penthouse suit with one of them being just slightly ajar "Sara honey" he called as he pushed the door open and entered.

He entered into what was obviously a dinning room with an elegant dark wood tabled, fully set out for two people with fine crockery and crystal ware, silver cutlery and three lit candlesticks along the center.

He walked over to one of the doors of the room that turned out to be a bedroom, which had a very majestic looking dark oak four poster bed dressed with cream silk sheets and a navy blue comforter with white rose petals scattered across it "Sara honey" he called again, as he scanned the room and its dressing table and blue velvet chair, mirrored closet doors, plush cream thick carpeted floor and thick navy velvet drapes.

"I will be out in a minute honey, take a seat" Sara called from behind a door he presumed to be the bathroom.

Gil smiled widely hearing her voice "Okay sweetheart" he called back then sat on the edge of the bed to wait for Sara's reaction to his now naked face.

He was glad he had sat down when she walked into the room or should he say floated into the room, she was a vision of absolute stunning beauty in his opinion and he held his breath at the sheer sight of her.

"You okay Gilbert" Sara chuckled at his dreamy adoring look, she was dressed in a simple cut,baby blue silk dress the same color as his shirt, it was just above knee length and had spaghetti straps. A thin platinum necklace adorned her neck with small simple butterfly diamond pendant and matching ear rings. Her hair was half pinned up but naturally curly, on her feet were the same baby blue two inch heel strappy sandals.

He let out the breath he had held "Uh huh...Mmmm...Uh...Sara" was all he could manage to string together word wise as his brain tried furiously to work together in tandem with his mouth.

"I missed you too" she said softly and beamed her Sara Sidle special smile at him "I love seeing all of you again" referring to his shaved face.

Gil shook his head to get it to work properly but he remained seated and held out his hand to her "You look absolutely stunning Sara, a vision of total beauty" he said as he held both her hands in front of him drawing her near.

Sara blushed shyly "Thank you honey, you look absolutely handsome and sexy as hell" she said as she bent down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Come here" he said as he pulled her still standing between his knees, close to him so he could lay his head against her abdomen and wrap his arms around her waist "God I love you Sara so very much" he breathed out heavily and closed his eyes savoring her scent and the moment.

"I love you too Gil don't ever doubt that, ever" she said softly then bent and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you for the beautiful cuff links honey, I love them" he said showing her them in place as she pulled away.

"Come on we are going to eat now, we have a busy night ahead of us" she smiled softly as she pulled on his hand and led him to a seat at the table in the dinning room where a waiter was stood with a food trolley.

**2008200820082008**

It was 11pm by the time they had finished eating and the waiter cleared the table and left. Gil was taking a sip of his scotch as he sat with Sara on a comfy leather couch in the living area, he had his arm draped around her shoulder as they chatting about events in the days previous.

Sara got up after a while and went over to a sound system located on the top of a chest and switched it on. A romantic love song sounded quietly in the room as She held out her hand to Gil "Dance with me" she almost whispered to him.

He nodded put down his drink and stood taking her into a close comfortable embrace, one of her hands on his shoulder the other working the curls between her fingers at the nape of his neck, head resting on his shoulder as they swayed in time to the music.

They stayed like this for quite a while neither wanting to break the comfort of the position, until Sara managed a quick glance at her watch which read 11.45pm, she pulled away slowly "I need the bathroom, I will be back in a minute" she said as she made toward the bedroom.

When she came back Gil was sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of the open balcony doors with a look of sheer contentment on his face, he smiled softly at her then pulled her gently down on to his lap as they looked out over the lights of Las Vegas, in an un-spoked but understood silence between them they took in the night air.

Ten minutes later below the balcony on the street crowds of people were counting down from **10**,

**9,8,7, **

Gil brought both arms gently round her shoulders and waist.

**6,5,4, **

Sara placed hers around his shoulder and neck.

**3,2,1, **A loud cheer came up from the street, **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"Happy new year darling" Gil whispered as his lips descended to hers in a slow sensuous kiss.

Sara pulled away slowly "Happy new year Gil" she smiled then looked down at her watch briefly then back up at him with a beaming smile "Gilbert Grissom you know I love you, I always have and always will, and I could never live without you being in my life" she paused and took in a deep breath "Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my husband" she finished looking at him a little apprehensive and shyly.

Gil looked at her stunned and wide eyed, mouth opening and shutting, he shook his head a few times to get over the shock "Sara isn't that supposed to be traditionally my job as the man in this relationship" he said a bit perplexed by her switching roles on him, and asking for his hand in marriage instead of him asking her, he knew Sara didn't always like to adhere to the normal rules set by society, but this was way off the scope even for her.

Sara chuckled "What year is this Gil" she asked him.

"2008 why" he asked confused as his forehead creased trying to work out what she could mean.

She chuckled "Gil traditionally since the 5th century, I can ask you to marry me this year because it is a Leap Year" she pecked him quickly on the side of his jaw that had just dropped open "So are you going to give me an answer bugman" she chuckled.

Gil beamed a smile at her "yes Sara I would love to become your husband" he said locking eyes with her as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small dark blue jewelers box, and opened it "I love you very very much Sara and I couldn't imagine my life without you, but I was going to ask you myself tonight but you beat me to it" he said as he slipped the simple but elegant platinum single set diamond ring on to her wedding finger "I have had this for months now and have been trying to find the perfect moment to give it to you, but you couldn't have done it any better than I could have" he kissed her softly.

"The cuff links are your equivalent to an engagement ring, I didn't think you would want and engagement ring"she smiled widely at him.

Gil pecked her lips softly "They are better than a ring Sara I absolutely love them"

They kissed gently and slowly for a few minutes as Sara built a little courage "Gil when do you want us to get married?" she asked him a bit nervously.

"As soon as we possibly can, I think we have waisted enough time already don't you think" he grinned broadly.

"Is now to soon honey" she asked him.

"Sara it would be impossible to pull of tonight" he said looking at her inquisitively.

"Not if it is already set up downstairs in one of the smaller function rooms" she beamed a smile at him.

"We would need a marriage license, wedding bands, witnesses and a minister and we wont be able to get any of them tonight" he said frowning at her grinning face.

"All taken care of, don't worry, if you want us to do this now we can, but we can also wait if thats what you would rather do" she said softly kissing him to reassure him.

"No, come on lets do it now Sara I don't want to wait any longer" he said as he helped her up of his lap.

"Just got one quick call to place then we are all set, okay Gil, are you really sure?" she asked him again not wanting to push him into something he wasn't sure of.

"More than anything I have ever been about in my whole life honey" he beamed his boyish smile.

**2008200820082008**

The call was made and they were now in the lift descending to the bottom floor, Gil had Sara in a tight embrace kissing her breathless, if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted her to become Mrs Grissom tonight they would be making love in the penthouse right now.

As the lift pinged then the door opened, the couple were greeted by Al Robbins and Jim Brass grinning widely "Surprise" the two chorused.

Gil looked at Sara shocked then turned to his two friends "What..Uh...Mm...Uh..what are you two doing here?" he asked flummoxed and blushing at being caught making out.

"Just come with me Gil, everything is set up, so we can leave Sara in the very capable hands of Jim and she will be with you again shortly okay" Al said pulling Gil by the arm towards one of the rooms down the corridor.

On entering the semi darkened room Gil stopped in his tracks, there were several rows of chairs lined up with a center aisle and at the front was a white rose covered arch, with large church candles lined up on both sides, with lots more decorating the room along with lots more bunches of roses.

Sat in the seats were what appeared to be most of the night shift staff, including the lab techs and Ecklie, the sheriff and his wife, Al Robbins wife, Sofia, and some of the other detectives.

Warrick, Greg, Nick and Catherine were all dressed smart and sat on the front row, but what shocked him the most was Lady Heather sat on the same row next to an empty seat.

He locked eyes with her as she turned her head, and in a moment of a panic wondering how and why she was here, then she smiled at him and broke eye contact to turn back round to the front.

Stood directly in the middle at the front was a minister holding open a book and smiling at him.

Gil took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he strode forward along with Al to the front and positioned himself in front of the minister "I have the rings Gil, Sara designated me as your best man in your absence of the planning of this whole thing" he chuckled.

"Thanks Al" Gil said.

The quiet talking in the room ceased as a piece of Gil's favorite classical music played and everyone turned around towards the door.

Sara appeared with her arm linked through Jim Brass's, she was wearing the same outfit but her hair had been tied up a little more and small white flowers had been added, and she was carrying a bouquet with the same flowers mixed with more white roses and and green foliage.

Sara's eyes locked with Gil's immediately and she beamed her full Sara Sidle smile at him as she walked towards him escorted by Jim "You look beautiful Sara" Jim whispered to her, but her and Gil were already in their own world as they came to a stop beside the groom "Look after her Gil" Jim told his friend quietly.

Gil nodded to Jim and smiled widely as he accepted Sara's hand in his own, then whispered to her tenderly "Nervous"as he squeezed her hand.

She shook her head "You" she whispered back looking at him lovingly.

"No" he whispered confidently as they both managed to break eye contact to turn to the minister.

Half and hour after the ceremony began the minister announced proudly with a wide smile Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Dr and Mrs Grissom.

Gil and Sara held each other in a gentle embrace as they kissed softly to cheers and whistles, then broke the kiss as their friends came and congratulated the newlyweds who wore shy happy smiles at the attention they were receiving.

An hour later after a couple of drinks in the bar with their friends, they entered the penthouse with Gil carrying her over the threshold to the bedroom chuckling, to champagne in an ice bucket at the side of their bed, strawberries and cream in crystal dishes on the nightstand and candles lit about the room and soft romantic music playing.

"Just one question Sara, well actually two, how the hell did you manage to pull all this off and who invited Lady Heather?" Gil asked frowning.

"Easy! with a little help from our friends, and I invited Heather because she is your friend and I thought you might like her to be a part of our celebration" she beamed her smile at him then kissed him sensuously ending all conversation.

And as you can imagine they spent several hours consummating their union of marriage.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

**The End**

**A/N** – **FYI 2008 is a Leap Year** and according to my source February 29th is often referred to as "Ladies Day". This is because of the tradition that women are allowed to propose marriage to men not only on the leap year day (2/29) but throughout the entire leap year. This tradition can be traced back to an old Irish legend concerning St Patrick and St Bridget in the 5th century. I site my source as Brownie locks and the 3 bears a History of Leap Year, on the net.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, now if you could please leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it, I would be really grateful!


End file.
